catsoftheclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Cloudtail
Overview I type this up myself. I'm Kitty. Few people know my IRL name, very few know the entire thing. I joined COTC waaayyy back in late November, and then died from lack of intrest and to help a friend through a rough patch. I came back in late Febuary, and have stayed active since. I've witnessed the rise and fall of many, some of which I have caused. I have given great stars their start, in a big, beauteous entrance, and caused a few to burn out into a fiery hellish death of an explosion, and put them out in shame. Since I joined Neopets in 2005, I've been in and out of the role playing boards, fan clubs, and chat groups. As well as countless trolls and sites. I've met many faces, and have seen, read, and heard more things than most people would ever have been exposed to in their lifetime. I'm one hell of an individual, and the one thing that's constant about me is I'm always changing. Doing something new, learning a new skill, it all changed. The only thing that I can say that is a part of me and stays constant is the love for my friends. That's a fire that burns strong, and it never goes out. Some might say liking me is a challenge, others say it's hard to not like me because of my feist and passion for things in life. Others worship the ground I walk on because of my sharp tongue and insane attitude. Life hasn't always been well for me, but I'm not one to complain. I'm always one to keep the misconceptions to myself and carry on as if nothing wrong has happened, and I'm always cheering other people on. Up until recently, when everyone was happy, I was the one in the back who was depressed. I lack hope in finding someone that cares about me, and I've been vocal about it. Most people tell me otherwise, but like I give a fuck. It seems like every time something goes well in my life, something gets fucked up. I have the concentration of a fly, but the phrasing skills of a poet. Things have never seemed so fluent to anyone, have they? Yes, yes, some of my talents are hidden deep underneath a spazztic layer of fat. There have been a lot of things I've picked up in life, and I'm not sure where it'll take me, but there's one thing I'm certain of, no matter who I meet, there's always going to be a choice. Would I choose the water over wine? Will I hold the wheel and drive? A song by Incubus called 'Drive' has often proven popular with me. But the lyrics if you pay attention to them, are tied to me in such a way that the song might as well be written by me. The lyrics... they're deep... it's something to hold close, right? Anyway, I'm not going to continually bore you with long words because I'm in a simply fantastic feeling mood. I'm Cloudtail in COTC. Been around longer than most and seen a lot of things for fifteen years of life. Talk to me. Just remember what you're gonna say. Also, recently, I have realized that I do not need anyone to make me feel special. I just need my two passions; Music, and my loveable friends. I also had a tonsil/adenoidectomy ((don't know what it is? JFGI: Just fucking google it.)) and DAMMMMNNNN it hurt like a bitch, even if I CAN breathe out my nose now. Facts... wait, what?! I constantly think over things that nobody would possibly conjure. Hence, Azwethinkweiz. Is a song writer. O: Cusses a lot Spazztic. ADHD, like This guy ((Mine makes me act childish though)) OBSESSED with music. Mostly Rock, Alternative, Grunge, Post-grunge, new metal, hard rock, post-punk, funk rock, alternative rap, alternative metal, rock-rap, rap-metal, and synthpop. Codes all my own HTML. And music codes. Is known to be idiotic, but shockingly, can pull up facts that put any scholar to shame. Known to be an excellent writer and singer ((Even though I disagree)) HAS A LOW SELF-ESTEEM. WHODATHUNKIT. YOU KNOW I COULD BE JUST LIKE YOU!? ((prone to citing lyrics)) Knows you totally just wasted AT LEAST ten minutes trying to read this scattery shit Quotes 'I. HAVE. TO. PISS.' 'You know. Someone once told me to burn in Hell. I told them that they should keep my seat warm for me.' 'HOLY FUCK IT'S A __________!!' 'Lul, I do not draw 'porn'. It's art that happens to make you VERYYYYY horny.' 'homgz i just found out, i didn't fail my exam. my teacher failed me. no, not with the grade, but like, they failed to teach me. :(' 'If we don't have to breed, we can build a tree. FUCK YEAH.' 'I am not a drug addict, I just happen to make jokes about them that make me seem like it.' 'Come one, come all, into nineteen eightyfour. Wanna know what it is? C-O-C-A-I-N-E.' 'I like pointing out stupidity. Sadly, most people don't listen to me.' 'Well, in your adenosine triphosphates, you have these chains of lipids, or energy bonds, and th--I lost you, didn't I?' 'If yo' sex is on fire, does that mean you have herpes or something?'